spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mendoza
Mendoza is the most feared mercenary in the Hunter's Trade Union. That's because he's actually a human with an extremely destructive power. He's 7'10", armored like a tank, and weighs in at over 400 pounds. Personality Mendoza's cold and artificial voice suits him perfectly. He's a mercenary, and has a trail of money alongside his trail of blood. He doesn't care about who he kills unless it's a human child, and even then it's just a moment's hesitation. He uses his money to get more upgrades for his mechanical body, just so he can kill quicker and more efficiently. Mendoza's ruthless, and will stop at nothing to get his objective completed. Because of his robotic body, almost no one knows that it's actually a human doing the killing. History Seven years ago, when Mendoza was just a teen and a regular Earth schoolboy named Jonathan Turow, his class decided to tour a government facility about peace. Once there, a carefully placed bomb exploded and instantly killed almost everyone in the building. Within seconds after the explosion, Mendoza had lost the lower two thirds of his body. Bleeding out for half an hour, he was finally dragged out of the rubble by rescue personnel and put in an ambulance. At the hospital, he was labeled "Expectant" (will certainly die). But the humans were testing new technology and decided they might as well try to move a human brain into an artificial robotic body. It was a success, and the surgeons congratulated themselves while Mendoza was told that everyone in his class was dead, along with his father who worked in the building. He became pissed and heartless watching the surgeons cheer, and the next doctor to walk in the room found three dead surgeons and one dead doctor, and no one else in sight. Mendoza decided to leave Earth. He programmed himself to be an expert flier and hijacked a small ship at a spaceport. From there, he flew out of Earth's atmosphere, programmed coordinates for a known inhabited planet (Sigma), and was never seen by humans again. Frustrated by problems with his new body, and running terribly low on money, he was desperate to find some kind of job. At age 16, a few months before Earth was invaded and it's inhabitants massacred, Mendoza decided to try his hand at catching criminals. He checked the 'Wanted' billboard at the UWUC building frequently, and decided his first victim would be the alien Thel Va'daam for two million dollars. Supposedly he was in some sort of bunker. Mendoza easily broke in, disabling security cameras by uplinking to their 'secure' network and setting them to a picture instead of a video feed. From there, he killed everyone that got in his way. Mendoza's body enhanced everything about him. Strength, speed, reaction time, accuracy with a weapon, thinking processes...everything had been multiplied. Finding how easy it was to kill, Mendoza assassinated everyone in the bunked, including Thel Va'daam. He brought Thel's dead body back to the UWUC building, got his paycheck, and put himself on the black market as an assassin. Mendoza recieved job after job after job, never failing. As a result, he upgraded his body more and more, creating hidden weapons and enhancing his already superhuman senses. He even bought himself some nice weapons and a jetpack and upgraded his hijacked spacecraft. Then, he heavily armored his body to withstand almost anything. One of his most recent jobs was to murder a human on a ship travelling to Sigma. Without knowing his employer and doing what he was told, as normal, Mendoza got in his own ship, set an autopilot to go back to Sigma, and ejected out of the spacecraft at just the right time. Momentum hurtled him into the target ship, where he ripped through a spacelock door and climbed in. Sealing the hole behind him, he tore through the other door and into the ship. Murdering two humans and beating the target into submission, he explored a small room for cargo and found one single crate. Mendoza ripped it open, hoping there would be something of value he could sell inside, he found a vial of light blue liquid. Scanning it with an application in his armor and concluding it was an unknown material of unknown origin, he kept the vial for himself. After bringing the human to his employer, he took the vial to his small home in a remote location on Weavon. After prolonged research, Mendoza found absolutely nothing about the liquid in the vial, except that it wasn't poisonous. Taking a risk and injecting his system with the liquid, he discovered it gave him even more immense power. Weaponry Mendoza has a wide array of weaponry, and because of his power, can create just about anything he wants, at anytime he wants it. But there are a few things he always has equipped. In his right arm is a heavy laser cannon, with the barrel being the palm of his right hand. A small missile launcher is also in his right arm, and is normally concealed. It pops out of the forearm when in use. And in his left arm is an all-purpose flamethrower, perfectly capable of incinerating flesh and bone. Activity Mendoza had extremely little exposure to the rest of the human race for several years until he got a job to kidnap three male humans for a Weavon slave labor camp. The mission became one of the very few that got mentally pinned on the unsuccessful board, as only one human was able to be kidnapped. The victim, Kenji Silvano, was taken and enslaved as planned. The bounty hunter then mysteriously disappeared once more, continuing his life of crime. Category:Characters Category:Humans